Alternative Timeline
The timeline of events in the world of Alternative diverges from the Unlimited/The Day After Timeline on October 22nd, 2001. Both timelines diverge from the our own timeline of real-life historical events at, the earliest, 1867. 1867 *Formation of the Motosuu Government (元枢府) in Japan. The daimyos of the anti-shogunate-overthrowing faction and the families positioned to accede to the shogunate merge, establishing the restoration of imperial rule. Afterwards, the Motosuu Government, organized by the Five Regent Houses, the major samurai families of Koubuin, Ikaruga, Saionji, Kujou, and Takatsukasa, is installed. The head of the Motosuu Government - the Seii Daishogun (政威大将軍, roughly "ruling great general") - is nominated by the emperor from amongst one of the family heads of the Five Regent Houses. The capital city is switched from Edo to Kyoto, and a centralization of power is pressed forward. 1939 *'September 1st - World War II begins'. War breaks out between the Axis powers and the Allied nations. 1940s 1941 *'December 8th' - War in the Pacific breaks out. From the commencement of hostilities, to the invasion of Malaya, the attack on Pearl Harbor, the Philippines campaign, and the invasion of Hong Kong all take place. 1944 *'World War II ends'. The end of the war between the Axis powers (Germany, Italy, and Japan) and the Allies (the United States of America, the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, and the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics). Germany temporarily occupied most of Europe, but following the European counterattack, the United States dropped a pair of atomic bombs on Berlin, securing victory for the Allies.Integral Works, pg. 18, １９４４年 第２次世界大戦終結 *As the war ended earlier for the Empire of Japan as compared to real-life events, Operation Shō-Go 1 (the Battle of Leyte Gulf), Operation Ten-Go 1 (the Yamato's suicide mission at the Battle of Okinawa), and the Hiroshima and Nagasaki atomic bombings did not take place. As the Soviets did not invade, the Sakhalin Northern Territories of the Kuril Islands remain in Imperial possession. Western culture such as the celebration of Christmas did not seep into Imperial Japanese postwar culture as deeply as it did in real life. * The world becomes focused around the ideological conflict manifested by the war between the two major powers, the United States and the Soviet Union, and the Cold War begins between the East and West. A global framework consisting of the United Nations, North Atlantic Treaty Organization, and the Warsaw Pact nations is established. * The Empire of Japan, which the Allies had re-conciliated with, avoided unconditional surrender, but were placed under substantial US control, with several policies effectively turning the former Axis nation into a vassal state of the United States. The Empire of Japan is then incorporated into the world order of the Cold War immediately after the cessation of hostilities, and are promoted by the United States as their most important ally in the Far East during the post-war reconstruction. As part of the postwar restructuring in Japan, power is taken from the Shogunate and granted to the elected Diet and the cabinet. 1946 *The US Armed Forces form a Space Corps, which becomes the sixth branch alongside the Army, Navy, Marine Corps, Air Force, and Coast Guard.Integral Works, pg. 18, １９４６年 米国 宇宙総軍を創設 1950s 1950 *The ESA (European Space Agency) of the European nations and NASA (National Aeronautics and Space Administration) of the United States, in great secrecy, begin work on the Daedalus Project, a plan to develop and launch an extra-solar planetary probe.Integral Works, pg. 18, １９５０年 ダイダロス計画始動 The project plan was later made available for participation by all Western bloc nations, and was made public in development stages named Mercury, Gemini, and Apollo, which would successively develop and put to practical use large multistage rockets, orbital return vehicles, space stations, MMUs, and other related technologies. *Under the Daedalus Project, orbital satellites and manned flights to the Moon were promoted, the construction of large-scale orbital facilities and permanent lunar bases with an aim towards infrastructure development of the lunar surface, were promoted and achieved in stages. Integral Works, pg. 18, １９５０年 ダイダロス計画に至る準備計画が逐次始動 As part of efforts to construct a permanent lunar surface base, large-scale orbital facilities were constructed, and large space-going craft were developed and deployed to establish a supply line in-between the Earth and the Moon. All these were achieved in project stages. *With the US leading the western nations, the international moonbase, Plato-1, is completed, and the geological surveys and exploitation of raw materials on the Moon begins. *The final extrasolar planetary exploration stage would eventually be announced to have failed due to loss of communication with the Icarus I probe. *While the Soviet Union and her Warsaw Pact allies initially developed similar plans and held the lead in the development race, they eventually lost the Moon race. Afterwards, most of their technology shifted to heavily emphasize on unmanned probes and low orbit deployment technology. *The United States-Japan Security Treaty is signed. Under this treaty, the American occupation forces officially become the USFJ (United States Forces Japan), strengthening US influence in the Far East. The Empire of Japan, resigned to its situation, pushes forward in the recovery of its economy.Integral Works, pg. 18, １９５０年 日米安保条約締結 1955 *In the US, approval is given for the development of a larger version of the MMU (M'anned '''M'obile 'U'nit) for greater efficiency, due to the delays in construction of the Icarus I unmanned deep space exploration craft.Integral Works, pg. 18, １９５５年 米国 MMUの大型化が検討される The enlarged MMU is essentially a powered exoskeleton. *Japan enters the Prometheus Project, a subsidiary under the umbrella of the Daedalus Project, and is mainly responsible for the allotment of Icarus I orbital construction duties, material development, and debris processing.Integral Works, pg. 18, １９５５年 日本 プロメテウス計画に参入 1956 *The US space station Hope II is used to facilitate development of Super Carbon as a structural material for probes.Integral Works, pg. 18, １９５６年 米国 スーパーカーボンが開発される 1957 *The larger-scale MMUs developed as part of the Daedalus Project are put to practical use, and are able to use their manipulators to utilize a multi-purpose knife tool made of Super Carbon,Integral Works, pg. 18, １９５７ 年米国 大型MMU実用化 presumably to facilitate large-scale material cutting during construction. 1958 *The Viking 1 probe reaches Mars and deploys its landing module, which transmits data images of creatures assumed to be of Martian origin. Satellite date from Viking-1 in orbit aids in confirmation of the creatures inhabiting all across the surface of Mars.Integral Works, pg. 18, １９５８年 米国 探査衛星ヴァイキング１号が火星で生物を発見 Communication with the landing module was lost shortly after. Subsequent probe projects by the United States and Soviet Union all failed, and information of the creatures remains rare for some time after the initial discovery. This would later be recorded as the first BETA encounter. 1959 *Due to Viking-1's orbital trajectory, large structures were discovered across the Martian surface. The discovery sends waves across the scientific community. Because of the implication that the large structures suggested the possibility of intelligent Martian life, the special duty research organization, Dignified 12, comprised of 12 people ranging from mathematicians and linguists to other important personnel, was created for the purpose of establishing a method of cross-species communication.Integral Works, pg. 18, 1959年 国連 特務調査機関ディグ二ファイド１２招集 1960s 1961 *The large unmanned space probe "Icarus I", equipped with a nuclear pulse propulsion/ram scoop drive, is launched from Earth orbit. Besides collecting scientific data on deep space, its purpose is to find a planet suitable for human habitation.Integral Works, pg. 18, １９６１年 無人大型探査機イカロス１発進 Communication with Icarus I would later be lost. *Control of Project Prometheus is transferred from the Empire of Japan's NASDA (National Space Development Agency) to its newly-established Imperial Japanese Aerospace Force.Integral Works, pg. 18, １９６１年 日本 帝国航空宇宙軍を創設 1965 *The Imperial Japanese Aerospace Force decides to adopt the the multi-purpose knife tool made from Super Carbon as auxiliary equipment for their large MMUs. The tool would later be renamed as the Type-65 PB Knife, to be used as an auxiliary weapon around the time of the F-4 Phantom's introduction.Integral Works, pg. 18, １９６５年 日本 ６５式多目的切削刀を制式採用 1966 *Dignified 12 makes their transition to the Alternative Plans, becoming a global large-scale project. (At this point, the BETA have not yet been named as such, since they have not yet proven to be hostile adversaries to the human race).Integral Works, pg. 18, １９６６年 国連 オルタネイティヴ計画始動 1967 BETA assault facilities on the moon.]] *The Sacrobosco Incident. While surveying the interior of the Sacrobosco Crater, a geological exploration team from the international permanent lunar base Plato-1 encounters beings identical to the lifeforms discovered on Mars, making this the first time humanity has encountered an extraterrestrial species.Integral Works, pg. 18, １９６7年 サクロボスコ事件 Thereafter, contact with the team is lost, and they are never heard from again. *Immediately following the Sacrobosco Incident, the extraterrestrial species, in great numbers, attack numerous locations on the lunar surface. Due to that, these lifeforms are christened as the BETA: ''B'eings of '''E'xtra't'''errestrial origin which is '''A'dversary of human race'', or 『人類に敵対的な地球外起源生命』 - "Extraterrestrially-Originating Life, Hostile to Mankind". The subsequent battles on the lunar surface, lasting until 1973, would later be called the First Lunar War,Integral Works, pg. 19, １９６７年 第１次月面戦争勃発 異星起源種がBETAと命名される the first contact with extraterrestrials, and also the first war against extraterrestrials, in human history. *Upon examining the data from the Sacrobosco Incident and the results of subsequent combat, the United States Department of Defense questions the combat effectiveness of pre-existing conventional arms. Government-sponsored fundamental research into anti-BETA space weaponry by the military-industrial complex results in many development projects in all fields, from advanced materials to electronic engineering. The four United States Armed Forces branches (Army, Navy, Air Force, and Space Corps) begin the joint development project, the NCAF-X Project, as one of these developments.Integral Works, pg. 19, １９６７年 米国 対BETA宇宙兵器の基礎研究開始 1968 *Once it was apparent that a state of war had emerged against the extra-terrestrials, the Alternative Plan shifts to the second stage, in order to directly study the full ecology of the BETA. Thereafter, the previous stage is referred to as Alternative I, and the current stage would thereafter be referred to as Alternative II.Integral Works, pg. 19, １９６８年 国連 オルタネイティヴ計画が第２段階へ移行 *The main objective of Alternative II was to find a means of communication with the BETA by studying their biology and interactions with the environment. However, completely alien forms of the BETA's organic structures and functions shocked the researchers; due to concerns for deviating from bio-ethical guidelines, Alternative II would eventually be shelved to make space for Alternative III. *While the results gained from the enormous financial expenditure and sacrifices made to capture and study BETA were mocked as "confirming the BETA to have been carbon-based life forms, and nothing more", the discovery of an enzyme affecting the metabolism decline was considered a significant contribution to humanity's cause. Nevertheless, the plan would later be widely considered a failure because of its abysmal main result. *As a solution to the stagnation of Alternative I in finding a method of communication with the BETA, the Soviets proposed a plan to probe the thoughts of the BETA directly with ESPers.Integral Works, pg. 19, １９６８年 国連 オルタネイティヴ3予備計画招集 As a precaution against setbacks in Alternative II, the plan was ratified, and the Soviet Academy of Sciences begins UN-sponsored research. Research on man-made ESPers speeds up. 1970's 1970 *The first mechanized infantry units, making use of the ''Hardiman'' Feedback Protector, are deployed on the Moon to fight the BETA. The FP would later be further developed into exoskeleton equipment, and deployed amongst armies around the world as mechanized infantry equipment.Integral Works, pg. 19, １９70年 米国 機械化歩兵装甲部隊が前線配備 1971 *Based on combat results in the First Lunar War, the Empire of Japan decides to begin basic research on the inclusion of the Feedback Protector as a possible domestically-produced effective anti-BETA weapon.Integral Works, pg. 19, １９71年 日本 機械化歩兵装甲の導入と研究開始を決定 1972 * The member nations of the European Community, which was previously formed along economic lines as a federation, further develop their regional organization framework into that of the European Union, which establishs a cooperative framework in-between the governments and armed forces of the European region, so as to improve their capability to wage war against the BETA.Integral Works, pg. 19, 1972年 欧州 EU統合 NATO軍再編 At the same time, NATO forces undergo reorganization. * May 22'th': Events of Bernhard im Schatten start. *The United States of America officially discloses the existence of the prototype Tactical Surface Fighter; upon the US government's disclosure, McDaell, its developer, begins marketing the prototype to allied nations.Integral Works, pg. 19, 1972年 米国 同盟各国に試作戦術機の存在を公布 *Japan immediately decides to adopt the new F-4 Phantom, and Japanese-required performance specifications for the manufacturer are examined. Orders are also placed for a Melee Halberd type for the exclusive use of Japanese machines.Integral Works, pg. 19, 1972年 日本 新型兵器F-4戦術機の導入を即時決定 1973 *'April 19th': The BETA invasion of Earth begins. A BETA landing unit launched from the Moon lands on Earth, in the Kashgar Autonomous Area, western China. Construction of H01 (the Original Hive) begins in the Kashgar region of western China.Integral Works, pg. 19, 1973年 4月19日 BETA 地球侵攻を開始 *With the arrival of BETA on Earth, the United Nations Space Command treats the situation as an emergency, and declares the abandonment of the permanent lunar base Plato-1 and the complete withdrawal from all personnel from the Moon, bringing to an end 6 years of fighting on the lunar surface.Integral Works, pg. 19, 1973年 第一次月面戦争終結 With the Moon left under the complete control of the BETA, the famous phrase of "The Moon was hell", spoken by UN General Campbell during his command of the lunar surface forces, would be remembered in history as the defining words of the First Lunar War. *Operation Hongqi (紅旗), the Kashgar campaign against the BETA by the armed forces of the People's Republic of China, begins. Aiming to monopolize alien technology, and with the military situation in their favor, China refuses to accept the deployment of UN military forces into their nation.Integral Works, pg. 19, 1973年 中国・ ソ連紅旗作戦開始 *Approximately nineteen days after the initial fighting starts, the Laser-class BETA appear on the battlefield. They turn the battles into slaughters as the PLA are denied the important advantage of aerial power through use of highly accurate and long-ranged high-energy lasers, forming the most powerful and efficient air defense system ever encountered. Backed into a corner, and unable to resist the sheer number of BETA while deprived of air superiority, the Chinese appealed to the Soviets for reinforcements after repeated retreats; however, it was already too late. Both nations employ tactical nuclear devices in their scorched earth tactics in an attempt to halt the BETA advance, to almost no effect.始 The BETA begin their westward push. *Communist Party of the Soviet Union officially declares a state of emergency. All state functions (国家の全機能) are placed under military control, and the entire civilian population is mobilized. Under these measures, most non-Russians are called to military service, their sons also being raised as soldiers in military educational institutions. *The BETA invasion of Earth is used as an excuse to discontinue Alternative II, which had failed to produce decisive results. The United Nations brings a reserve plan, prepared by the Soviet leadership, into the forefront of matters as Alternative III.1973年 国連 オルタネイティヴ3始動 オルタネイティヴ2接収 The plan involves the usage of man-made Espers; mass-production is made possible by implementing gene manipulation into the process; however, most of the Espers would later be sacrificed in Hive raids for the purposes of the plan. 1974 *The UN Statistics Division announces that the world population had fallen by approximately 30% as a result of the BETA invasion of Earth.Integral Works, pg. 19, 1974年 国連 世界人口の激減を警告 *'July 6th': A second BETA landing unit impacts at Athabasca, Saskatchewan, Canada. Making use of the lessons learned from the ongoing conflict in Eurasia, the Athabasca landing unit is destroyed by the US military through concentrated use of strategic nuclear weapons. This has the side-effect of turning half of Canada into an irradiated, uninhabitable wasteland.Integral Works, pg. 19, 1974年 7月6日 米国 BETAの第二次侵攻を阻止 This is later referred to as the Athabasca Incident. *The US-designed-and-manufactured F-4 Phantom, the first Tactical Surface Fighter and genuine anti-BETA weapon, enters service. The CIWS-1 Close Combat Knife (which would later be re-designated as the CIWS-1A) and the WS-16A (105mm smoothbore, 20mm chaingun) Assault Cannon all enter service alongside it.Integral Works, pg. 19, 1974年 米国 F-4戦術機を配備開始 American forces, however, rely on the WS-16A as a primary weapon, with a pair of CIWS-1A as secondary weapons; the CIWS-2A, developed at the same time, and which would later be better known as the Japanese Type-74 PB Blade, is not included in any standard load-out for US military personnel. *In response to the Athabasca Incident, the US Congress passes a bill to prioritize improving the anti-BETA defenses of North America. Because the supply quota European front was left unchanged, the priority of the Japanese supply order is lowered instead.Integral Works, pg. 19, 1974年 日本 74式近接戦闘用長刀のライセンス生産を開始 This results in the Type-74 PB Blade ordered by the Empire of Japan is delivered to them for licensed production, but their F-4 TSFs are not, leaving many Japanese military personnel fuming at the situation. *The Sign Project begins. The remains of the BETA landing unit in Athabasca are brought to the Ros Alamos National Laboratory. Research into BETA technology begins under the direction of Dr. William Gray, for which the G-Elements would later be named after.Integral Works, pg. 19, 1974年 米国 サイン計画 *The Strategic Defense Initiative is announced. Alarmed by the BETA landings in Kashgar and Canada, the USA declares their intention to enhance the orbital defense system to intercept BETA landing units in outer space.Integral Works, pg. 19, 1974年 米国 戦略防衛構想発表 From the fact that man-made satellites, orbiting space stations, and spacecraft are not targeted by Laser-class BETA, the establishment of an orbital satellite surveillance line, and the integration of the formerly standalone strategies of space interception, orbital interception, high-altitude interception, and ground interception, into a practical, reliable defence network, is proposed. The following year, the United Nations would adopt the concept as the international defense program SHADOW, and elevates its status to a global project. *'October': Reconnaissance by satellite reveals a ground structure similar to the one in Kashgar, in the old Iranian territory of Masshad. After further investigation confirms the presence of Gates and a Stab, it is named H02, the Mashhad Hive. Accordingly, the Kashgar Hive is designated H01. Just as the landing unit space interception system plan was advanced, the shocking truth, that Hives differentiate, was confirmed.Integral Works, pg. 19, 1974年 国連 H:02 マシュハドハイヴを発見 *The USA, after analysis showed the difficulty of implementing the SDI concept alone, due to the massive number of orbital weapons required, has the UN successfully adopt the it as an international defence plan. The UN Aerospace Force and the other nations involved begin and overhaul of their low-orbit space fleet in accordance to the plan.Integral Works, pg. 19, 1974年 国連・日本 戦略防衛構想に参入 *The United States of America, which valued highly the results and fundamental technology research in the Prometheus Project provided by the Empire of Japan, requests Japanese participation in the Strategic Defense Initiative. Although the Imperial Diet perceives the US' true intention to be one of economic cooperation, they declare Japan's decision to participate in the SDI, as they perceived US military power as a requirement for Japan to be able to resist a BETA incursion. 1975 *A BETA group moving north along the coast of the Black Sea invades the Kazakh Soviet Socialist Republic. Construction of H03, the Uralsk Hive, begins in Kazakhstan.Integral Works, pg. 19, 1975年 BETA H:03 ウラリスクハイヴ建設開始 *In the face of mounting pressure by the BETA invasion, the Communist Party of the Soviet Union government relocates the state capital, from Moscow to Khabarovsk in the far east, near the border with China. Evacuation of major domestic industries and the defense industry begins.Integral Works, pg. 19, 1975年 ソ連 共産党政府がハバロフスクに首都機能を移設 *The HI-MAERF (HI'gh-'''M'obility 'AER'ial 'F'ortress) Project begins in great secrecy, with the project goal being the development of an aerial fortress capable of independent invasion of enemy territory and Hive destruction. Development of the XG-70, in which the G-Element Gray 11 is to be used in, and the dedicated escort TSF XF-108 Rapier, commences as a three-way joint project between Lockweed, North Americana, and McDaell Doglam.Integral Works, pg. 19, 1975年 米国 HI-MAERF計画発動 *In response to the two BETA landing units that have reached Earth thus far, the UN Security Council decides to build a system to intercept them outside the Earth's atmosphere. Construction of 'S'paceward 'H'ardwares for 'A'll-Round 'D'efensive 'O'rdnances and 'W'arheads, '''SHADOW, begins, comprising three components: a lunar orbit surveillance network, an early stage nuclear launch platform at Lagrange 1, and a final interception line made up of a group of nuclear attack satellites in Earth orbit.Integral Works, pg. 19, 1975年 国連 対宇宙全周防衛拠点兵器群建設開始 *Japan dissolves its Air Force and reorganizes it into the Army, Navy, and Space Force branches of the military. *The Soviet Union further modifies its license-produced F-4Rs by adding in cold-weather countermeasures, and making the unit more lightweight for better close-combat performance. The result, the MiG-21 Balalaika, is deployed into live combat.Integral Works, pg. 19, 1975年 ソ連 MIG-21戦術機を配備開始 *The armed forces of the People's Republic of China, using the MiG-21s supplied to them by the Soviets, proceed to further modify it into the J-8 and deploy it into live combat.Integral Works, pg. 19, 1975年 中国 J-8戦術機を配備開始 1976 * Having achieved dominance over Eastern Europe, the BETA group moving west from Kashgar proceeds north. * Construction of H04 (Velsk Hive) begins in Russia. *Construction of H05 (Minsk Hive) begins in the Belorussian Soviet Socialist Republic. * To combat the worldwide Tactical Surface Fighter shortage, the United States of America encourages allied nations to develop their own Tactical Surface Fighters, and begins accepting TSF engineering training teams from many nations. Disappointed at the deprioritization of their order of F-4 Phantoms, the Imperial Ministry of Defense strongly advises independent domestic development. With the introduction of the F-4 Phantom, Japan begins the Imperial Military and private sector joint Tactical Surface Fighter development and operative technical training program, the "Akebono Program". A joint training team is dispatched to the United States. *The United States begins exporting the F-5 Freedom Fighter. Europe is prioritized for export supply of mass produced units, Asia receives less than 30% of total production. *The United States first deploys the F-11 Tiger. The manufacturer, Grunnan, begins marketing it to Asian nations such as Japan that are still awaiting delivery of their supply of F-4 Phantoms. * Japan begins trial operation of the [[F-4_Phantom#Type-77/F-4J_Gekishin|F-4J Gekishin]]. Deployment to tactics development and instructional units is begun. Marketing of the F-5 Freedom Fighter and the F-11 Tiger to Japan intensifies. Fearing the cancellation of F-4 orders, as a countermeasure McDaell delivers a squadron of twelve fighters and necessary peripheral equipment and parts. *France begins deployment of the F-5F Mirage III. * The United Kingdom, Germany, and Italy begin deployment of the F-5E/G/I Tornado respectively. * Sweden first deploys the J-35 Draken. *Israel first deploys the F-5F Kfir. *China begins deployment of the J-8. 1977 * A BETA group from Kashgar reaches the southern part of the Urals and invades Soviet territory. * Construction of H06 (Ekibastuz Hive) begins to the north of Lake Balkhash in Kazakhstan. * Worldwide international Alternative Plan promotion movement. Nations disfavoring other nations' anti-BETA strategic initiative begin large-scale budget allocation in the field of fundamental researches anticipating the next Alternative Plan. With aggressive research into BETA-derived technology (G-elements captured from the Athabasca Incident), the United States of America becomes dominant in the fight to lead the Alternative Plan. *Beginning of Alternative III anti-BETA diversionary effectiveness experiments. (オルタネイティヴ3による対BETA陽動効果の実証実験開始) Supplementary examination of anti-BETA diversionary experiments validated by Alternative III begins in earnest across all fronts in Eurasia. The result is an estimated BETA tactical information propogation model. (The idea that each Hive has its own independent strategic planning functions and supporting chain of command, and that information gathered by the BETA is disseminated throughout the entire population of the Hive in nineteen days, at which point it immediately propogates to all Hives derived from the same Original Hive as the source Hive, and after which all Hives that received the information will have countermeasures based on the information gathered). * Japan first deploys the [[F-4_Phantom#Type-77/F-4J_Gekishin|Type 77/F-4J Gekishin]] in combat. The Western Army's 8th Division is given priority. *Initial deployment of the A-6 Intruder, the world's first Tactical Surface Attacker (TSA), by the United States. The Swordfish-class medium-size carrier submarine begins deployment at the same time as the A-6 is capable of amphibious deployment and activity. 1978 * fails to stall the BETA advance.]]The Moonlit Night Incident occurs. An attempted coup d'etat in the DDR by dissidents led by high-ranking NVA officers. *'Operation Palaiologos '''is launched in Europe. A joint operation by allied North Atlantic Treaty Organization and Warsaw Pact forces to seize H05, the Minsk Hive. After two months of fierce fighting, with the combined forces of all of Europe acting as a diversion, the Soviet Army 43rd Tactical Armored Division Volk Regiment successfully enters the Minsk Hive Stab, but is wiped out after a few hours. Humanity obtains valuable information from their observations of the Hive interior, the Volk Data. * The Soviet Union is divided east and west by a massive BETA counterattack, as if in retaliation for Operation Palaiologos. Exhausted from the previous fighting, the European Front collapses entirely. The Warsaw Pact nations are cut off from the USSR and fall back to Western Europe with the NATO forces. BETA gain total control of northwest Eurasia. *Construction of H07 (Surgut Hive) begins in Russia. * In resistance against the pressure of the BETA invasion, the Middle Eastern nations declare a holy war. The 1st Anti-BETA Jihad. Resistance operations are developed concurrently crossing denominational boundaries, and the front line is successfully pushed back temporarily. *In response to the BETA invasion, the Soviet Union moves the headquarters of Alternative III from Novosibirsk to Khabarovsk. *First deployment of the A-10 Thunderbolt II by the United States. Developed by Fairchild Republic as a heavy TSF specializing in point defense and fire support. It particularly gains a reputation on the European front for high performance at killing Tank-class BETA, thus gaining the nickname 'Tank Buster'. 1979 *Joint experiment between Dr. Karls Moorcock and Dr. Ristomatti Lechte is a success. Gravity manipulation engine mechanism is established. The Moorcock-Lechte Engine is developed at Ros Alamos. *United States puts the Santa Fe Project into motion. From HI-MAERF Project participants, the "Memorandum Concerning ML Theory-Based Strategic Weapons" is submitted to President Harry O'Laughlin in utmost secrecy. The same year, a different plan to apply the ML Engine in a simpler super-critical reaction weapon commences - the beginning of the Fifth Dimensional Field Effect Bomb (also known informally as the G-Bomb) development program. * With the shortage of TSFs on the front lines beginning to end thanks to many nations' technical acquisitions progressing domestic production, the United States Congress passes a bill restricting foreign transfer of next-generation Tactical Surface Fighter production technology. *Japan revises its Fundamental Law of Education. In the interests of cultivating superior BETA-fighting Eishi, a special educational environment for the gifted and an aptitude-based selection system are set up. * Japan ends the Akebono Program. Acquisition of fundamental technology related to the development and operation of first-generation Tactical Surface Fighters is complete. * The Vancouver Pact under the United Nations enters into force. Believing the rapid expansion of BETA territory to be a result of lack of unity in the war, under a UN Security Council Resolution the war against the BETA including Hive capture operations would be conducted under UN leadership. It also stipulates matters such as participating countries' right of belligerency against BETA to be limited to self-defence as well as collective defence and granting UN management/control over captured/seized articles. *Poland falls to the BETA assault. Category:Setting Category:Alternative Category:Timeline 1980's 1980 * Europe begins the ECTSF ('E'uropean '''C'ombat T'actical '''S'urface 'F'ighter) Program. The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland, the Federal Republic of Germany, the French Republic and other European NATO nations agree to the plan. With the goal of practical implementation in 1985, collaborative development begins. * United Nations begins mediating negotiations for acceptance of governments and refugees from Europe and Asia. * United States of America refuses to sell Alaska to the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics. Negotiations proceed in the direction of a lease. *USSR first deploys the [[MiG-23 Cheburashka|MiG-23 Cheburashka]]. *United States begins the LWTSF ('L'ight'w'''eight '''T'actical 'S'urface 'F'ighter) Program. As part of research into Tactical Surface Fighters for close combat, technological demonstration of smaller lightweight high mobility craft begins. Under this plan, the YF-16 and YF-17 were developed. Though there are initially no plans to make it an official project, after the appearance of the High-Low Mix concept it is promoted to a full military development program. * Taking into account the attrition rate on the European and Asian fronts, the Imperial Diet of Japan decides to reorganize and reinforce its military forces. Japan reintroduces forced conscription. 1981 * BETA invade the Nordic region. Weakened by the major BETA offensive of 1978, the Sino-Soviet and European Union allied forces retreat to the last bastion in Northern Europe, the Scandinavian Peninsula. The Scandinavian front would continue to intensify and last for over a decade. *BETA group that invaded the Scandinavian Peninsula begins construction of H08 (Rovaniemi Hive) in Finland. *Operation Dunkirk begins in Europe. With the BETA advance into Western Europe, the European nations evacuate their civilians and civilization to Africa, South America, and South-east Asia. This would continue until 1984. *United States begins the ATDP Program (note: possibly Advanced Technology Demonstration Program?). Project by DARPA, the Army and NASA to explore and establish leading experimental technologies for the third generation of Tactical Surface Fighters. The X-29 experimental TSF is produced by Grunnan. *SHADOW begins partial operation. *Japan first deploys the [[A-6_Intruder#Type-81.2FA-6J_Wadatsumi|A-6J Wadatsumi]]. *France first deploys the Mirage 2000. 1982 *The United States Congress approves a 50-year lease of Alaska to the Soviet Union. Transportation of local residents begins. Preparations for relocation commence in various parts of the Soviet Union. At the same time, as a military insurance measure, Yukon Base and its surrounding area that straddles the US-Soviet border is leased to the United Nations free of charge for the next 50 years. *Japan first deploys the [[Type-82/F-4J_Kai_Zuikaku|Type 82 Zuikaku]]. *In light of the setbacks in the purely domestic development of the Type 82 to close the technology gap with the United States, integrated public and private sector development of a domestic next-generation Tactical Surface Fighter begins in Japan. *United Kingdom first deploys the F-5E ADV Tornado, an enhanced area defence version of the F-5 designed to perform on par with early 2nd generation TSFs. *United States first deploys the F-14 Tomcat. Deployment of true 2nd generation Tactical Surface Fighters begins. 1983 * MiG-21.]]'December 20th-March 28th: '''The events of Schwarzesmarken occurs. * Operation Neptune takes place in Europe. A large 4-way joint counteroffensive operation by UN forces, the United States Armed Forces, European Union forces, and Warsaw Pact forces to lure out and destroy the BETA in Poland and improve the military situation in Europe. Total military strength invested is 300 warships, 500 TSFs, 400 helicopters, and over 300,000 troops. (In comparison, Operation Palaiologos involved over 1,000,000 troops and over 20,000 fighting vehicles stretching across the horizon) *With the westward BETA advance from Kashgar, Western Europe becomes the main battlefield. Despite European military defenses making full use of the rivers to delay, the struggle is in vain. Berlin falls. *The United States begins the ATSF ('A'dvanced '''T'actical 'S'urface 'F'ighter) Program, developing a next-generation Tactical Surface Fighter in preparation for the world after the end of the BETA Wars. *In response to the beginning of the ATSF Program, the Japanese domestic next-generation Tactical Surface Fighter research and development group shifts plans to aim to develop a third generation TSF. The Youkou Program begins. *European Union head institutions are moved from Brussels to London as a temporary measure until headquarters in Belfast are complete. *Soviet Union first deploys the MiG-27 Aligatori. An improved reworking of the MiG-23, though already considered obsolete at the time of introduction, it would continue to support the Soviet Army for many years as an alternative to the MiG-21. 1984 * BETA begin an all-out southward push. A large BETA group from Kashgar detours around the Himalayas and invades the Indian subcontinent. The armies of the Indian subcontinent nations invaded from the direction of the Middle East will hold out for about ten years while maintaining close cooperation with South-East Asian nations shielded by the Himalayas, but in the end, overwhelmed by numbers, will relocate alliance headquarters to Sri Lanka and continue their defensive fight. *Construction of H09, (Anbar Hive) begins in Iraq. As a result, there is a forced large-scale withdrawal from the Middle Eastern Front along with a serious oil shortage. * Construction of H10 (Noginsk Hive) begins in Russia. * Japan begins fundamental research into non-carbon based pseudo-lifeforms. Scruntinizing the experimental data from successive Alternative Plans, Professor Kiriyama of the Imperial University hypothesized that: "Based on the fact that the BETA show stronger reactions to computers than humans, communication by carbon-based lifeforms is impossible". A thesis concerning non-carbon-based pseudo-life forms is put together. *To make up for the failures of the MiG-23 and MiG-27, the Soviet Union begins the Multifunctional Frontline Tactical Surface Fighter Program (MFPTI=МФПТИ) in opposition to the United States' ATSF Program. *Operation of SHADOW begins. The nuclear strike-based Earth orbit final defense line ARTMISS is complete. It is capable of dealing with situations involving targets that the Lagrange 1 early stage nuclear launch platform "Space One" cannot manage. * The United States first deploys the McDaell Doglam F-15C Eagle. Developed as a successor to the F-4 Phantom, it is adopted all over the world as an all-purpose second generation Tactical Surface Fighter boasting both long and close distance high anti-BETA combat performance. 1985 * Construction of H11 (Budapest Hive) begins in Hungary. As a result, the BETA invasion on the European front gains momentum. *Japan forms an economic agreement with the Oceanian nations. The Imperial government, assuming that the west of Japan will eventually become a battlefield, decides to establish new overseas production bases for major domestic industries, various heavy industries and manufacturing industries and so on. Industrial plants are constructed one after another in Oceanian nations such as Australia and New Zealand. *The Soviet Union finishes moving core state functions to Alaska. The headquarters of Alternative III is moved from Khabarovsk to Talkeetna, Alaska. Following the government facilities and military installations, the evacuation of key industries, various manufacturing infrastructures and many Russians is completed. With the Far East of Russia across the Bering Sea as the absolute defense line, the Soviet Army continues to fight to reclaim their territory. *West Germany and France fall to the BETA invasion. Following the battle in Paris and the evacuation at Dunkerque, the battle in Great Britain begins. *France strongly insists on the use of French-manufactured engines for the ECTSF. In conflict with Britain and West Germany, France withdraws from the ECTSF program the following year to work on their own TSF project. This would lead to the Rafale. 1986 * Construction of H12 (Lyons Hive) begins in France. Following the invasion of the British mainland, the BETA begin their invasion of the Iberian Peninsula. *The United States first deploys the F-16 Fighting Falcon. As the "High-Low Mix" concept was conceived as a countermeasure to the rising cost of F-14 and F-15 procurement, the technical research-purpose LWTSF ('L'ight'w'''eight '''T'actical 'S'urface 'F'ighter) program was elevated to actual combat machine development status. As a result the General Dynomics-developed second generation Tactical Surface Fighter, the F-16, is completed. It is adopted by many nations as a light fighter to succeed the F-5E. *The People's Republic of China and the Republic of China sign a pact to form a common front against the BETA, giving birth to the Unified Front of China. *'''August 18: To select its next mainline Tactical Surface Fighter, Japan carries out joint exercises with the United States. Dissimilar Air Combat Training is conducted at the Yausubetsu Training Area. During this exercise, Captain Iwaya Eiji of the Imperial Royal Guard accomplishes the brilliant feat of bringing down an F-15C Eagle in an F-4J Kai Zuikaku (can be read about in Dissimilar Air Combat Training). *In light of the front line drawing closer to the mainland, the Imperial Army of Japan establishes the dedicated full-time domestically deployed Mainland Defense Forces under the direct control of the Imperial Army General Staff Headquarters. Military organization is restructured with the strategic objective of defending the homeland to the death. (自国領の死守を戦略目標として軍組織を再編。) *Sweden first deploys the JA-37 Viggen. *F-15 and F-16 export movement (輸出攻勢) from the United States to the European Union intensifies. Citing the substantial delays in the ECTSF program, West Germany suggests withdrawal from the program and the introduction of the F-15. 1987 * Unable to resist the full-scale westward BETA advance, the governments of various nations holding out in Portuguese territory to support refugees escaping from the European continent relocate capital functions to the United Kingdom, Greenland, and Canada. Military forces belonging to nations that have lost their territories are afterwards incorporated under UN Military command. *'July': The controlled Fifth Dimensional Effect Bomb experimental detonation (the Morpheus Experiment) in the White Sands Desert, New Mexico in the United States is successful. This paves the way for practical implementation of G-bombs. *'November': The HI-MAERF Project is discontinued due to severe health hazards caused by the operation of ML engines that could not be resolved with the technology of the time, delays in the plan, and the prospect of the implementation of the cheaper and more practical G-bombs, for which the limited quanities of BETA-produced elements would be best used. *Dredging of Lake Biwa Canal begins. Seeing the seriously deteriorating war situation on the Indian subcontinent, Japan begins considering dispatching troops to the continent that had previously been requested by the United Nations. The canal connecting Osaka Bay, Ise Bay, Lake Biwa, and Tsuruga Bay is redeveloped to allow passage of the Imperial Navy's Kii class battleships and 300,000 ton class tankers. *United States first deploys the F-18 Hornet. *Soviet Union first deploys the [[MiG-25 Spirt-Voz|MiG-25 Spirt-Voz]]. *With the United Kingdom undertaking substantial development alone, it is announced that the ECTSF specifications are shifting to a third generation Tactical Surface Fighter with emphasis on close combat maneuvering ability. *Japan and Australia become permanent members of the UN Security Council, bringing the total to seven nations - the United States, the United Kingdom, France, the Soviet Union, China, Japan, and Australia. However, their right of veto is frozen for the next 20 years (until 2007). 1988 *Japan completely revises its Fundamental Law of Education to focus on the cultivation of eishi. Truncation of compulsory subjects and reorganization of university departments begins. *Giving up on Alternative III, without waiting for the call for contingency plans for the next one, the United States presents their proposal for the next Alternative Plan to the United Nations: a plan for an anti-BETA strategy that employs G-Bombs to eradicate the Hives. Using limited application of G-bombs to capture the outer Hives. Repeating the cycle of acquiring G-elements to mass produce G-bombs. Finally, using a saturation attack with a large number of G-bombs to purge the Hives in the center of Eurasia, including the Original Hive. *United Nations carries out Triad exercises. UN Joint Space Force and United States Strategic Orbital Troops jointly conduct material drop experiments to verify the interception standard of the BETA Laser Class. Regardless of the contents of the load, only Heavy Laser Class in the vicinity of the predicted end point intercept, and it is found that they do not react beyond a certain fixed range. While the detailed principle remains unknown, this results in a significant boost in regular deployment of low Earth orbit satellites and HSSTs. *14-year-old Kouzuki Yuuko begins examining quantum causality theory. *The UN rejects the United States proposal for the next Alternative Plan. Differences in the evaluation of the results of Alternative III and objections by Eurasian nations over the unpredictable effects of the new weapons were the main reasons for rejection. As a result, the United States is deeply disappointed in the UN, and decides to enforce their own anti-BETA strategy. Open lobbying within the United Nations starts. The rejected plan becomes more radical, and finally leads to Alternative V. 1989 * In response to an object suspected to be a BETA landing unit coming flying from the Moon's surface, SHADOW successfully executes its first interception. However, arguments are divided over whether this object was actually a landing unit. *Fighting on the Arabian Peninsula intensifies. *The Imperial Ministry of Defense begins trial introduction and licensed production of the [[F-15_Eagle#Type-89.2FF-15J_Kagerou|TSF-Type89/F-15J Kagerou]] in Japan for the purpose of breaking the stagnation in the purely domestic Tactical Surface Fighter development project. 120 craft are planned to be procured. *'June 15': The roughly four month long battle to defend the Suez front begins in North Africa. 1990's 1990 * Construction of H13, the Bhopal Hive, begins in India. Following the evacuation of Europe, humanity focuses towards India to prepare to capture the Kashgar Hive and begins a do-or-die resistance in the area. * BETA from Kashgar begin an all-out eastward push. A large BETA group from the Kashgar Hive begins moving east. Northeast Eurasia, East Asia and Southeast Asia become the main battlefields. The Unified Front of China, Soviet Union, and Southeast Asian nations wage a furious defensive war, but the front is gradually pushed back by overwhelming numbers. *The ATSF program ends. As the result of the four-year development competition between the Lockweed YF-22 and the Northrock YF-23, the YF-22 that is superior in terms of cost and conformation to existing United States Military tactical doctrine is selected as the next mainline Tactical Surface Fighter. After a year of trial operations, it is formally adopted under the official designation F-22. *The Soviet Union first deploys the successor to the [[MiG-25 Spirt-Voz|MiG-25 Spirt-Voz]] designed by Mikoyam Guluvich, the [[MiG-31 Plamya-Lisa|MiG-31 Plamya-Lisa]]. 1991 *Judging the eastward BETA advance to be a national crisis for Japan, the Imperial Diet decides to deploy the Imperial Army to the East Asian front. The Imperial Army forms the Continental Expeditionary Force, and sends a large force of armored units with a focus on TSFs to the front. *G-Bombs enter practical usability. As a result there is skepticism over the F-22. * A paper by a 17-year old student on her own original theory "Quantum Causality Theory" catches the eye of the Alternative Plan bid committee. To hasten fundamental research on the next plan, she is admitted to the Imperial University's Applied Quantum Physics Laboratory. *With F-22 procurement running into difficulties, the United States begins a program to modernize and improve existing Tactical Surface Fighters until the next mainline fighter is deployed to make up for gaps and shortages, the DRTSF (D'ual-'''R'ole 'T'actical 'S'urface 'F'ighter) Program. The McDaell Doglam-proposed F-15E and the General Dynomics-proposed F-16XL are both submitted for the plan. With superior payload, upgradability and procurement cost, the F-15E is officially adopted. 1992 *Construction of H14 (Dunhuang Hive) begins in China. Afterwards beginning with Chongqing it becomes a large threat to Northeast Asia and Southeast Asia. *Construction of H15 (Krasnoyarsk Hive) begins in Russia. A sense of impending crisis rises in the Far East, with the overly rapid BETA advance towards the east. *A counteroffensive operation in the Indian subcontinent, Operation Swaraj, is enacted. (印度、インド亜大陸反攻作戦・スワラージ作戦発動) Operation to capture the Bhopal Hive to regain control of the Indian subcontinent begins. Under United Nations leadership, the African Union and Southeast Asian nations participate. First use of space forces in orbital bombardment and orbital troop deployment, which thereafter are established in Hive capture tactical theory. Special tactical intelligence units under the direct control of Alternative III infiltrate the Stab. Attempts at gathering intelligence via reading bear no results, and they are almost entirely wiped out. After this operation, multiple small-scale unit guerilla-like infiltration operations for culling are sporadically repeated. *A large BETA group from the Dunhuang Hive begins advancing towards the South China Sea. The Unified Front of China, the Imperial Continental Expeditionary Force (帝国軍大陸派遣部隊), and Korean and Vietnamese volunteer armies build a defense line at the Jialing River, flowing north of Chongqing. Though all forces fight hard, exhausted from conducting delaying operations the previous year, the front collapses at the dawn of the new year. (各軍は奮戦するも昨年から行われてきた遅滞作戦の疲弊もあり、年明けに戦線は崩壊する。) Until the refugees have evacuated, the rear guard under the Continental Expeditionary Force Northern Region 7th Division, 71st Tactical Armor Wing, 2nd Tactical Armored Battalion defends them to the last. *The Asuka Program begins in Japan. Riding alongside the Ministry of Defense's Youkou Program, the Imperial Household Department begins the program to develop the successor to the Zuikaku as the Imperial Royal Guard's next mainline Tactical Surface Fighter. *The Soviet Union first deploys the [[Su-27 Zhuravlik|Su-27 Zhuravlik]]. Despite being a second generation machine developed using F-14 technical data supplied to Sufoni by Grunnan, troubles with the initial model make it unpopular with many Eishi. Afterwards, procurement is terminated early on with the appearance of the improved Su-37 Terminator. *The events of Muv-Luv Alternative Chronicles Atonement occur. 1993 * Construction of H16 (Chongqing Hive) begins in China. After the collapse of the Jialing Front, the Unified Front of China attempts to improve the situation by making use of nuclear scorched earth withdrawal e.g. in the 9-6 Operation, to little success. *BETA gain total control over the European continent. *With the collapse of the Northern European front that continued to resist to the last, the European Union military headquarters declares a complete withdrawal and the abandonment of Europe. After this, establishing forward bases on the islands off the coast of the continent, the European nations continue culling operations in preparation for a future campaign to reclaim Eurasia. *The 9-6 Operation is conducted in China. An ambush operation by the allied Chinese and Korean armies to annihilate a large BETA group heading towards Dalian, in the coast near the Korean border. Although the Imperial Japanese Continental Expeditionary Force participates by supporting the flank, two battalions are destroyed in a surprise BETA attack. Afterwards, the invasion of Dalian is avoided by delivery of tactical nuclear weapons; the main force of the Imperial Army is forced to temporarily withdraw to the riverbank at Harbin. *A 19-year-old Jinguuji Marimo survives the "eight minutes of death". 1994 * The BETA group proceeding south from Kashgar gains complete control of the Indian subcontinent. As a result, the eastward BETA momentum increases, and the Unified Front of China is caught in an inescapable dire situation. Military forces from the lost countries are later incorporated under UN Military command. *The Imperial Diet of Japan passes a bill to lower conscription age. Mobilization of student volunteer soldiers restricted to duties in the rear begins. *The United Nations calls for preliminary plans for Alternative IV. Japan, Canada and Australia announce their candicacy for the bid to host the Fourth Alternative Plan. With the call for preliminary plans, the hosting bid race grows into a political issue between the UN Security Council permanent members. *The 20-year-old Kouzuki Yuuko, invited by the UN, advances the verification of quantum causality theory. *'''February: Making use of experience from licensed production of the Type-89/F-15J Kagerou, the desired purely domestically developed machine developed by Fugaku, Mitsuhishi, and Kawazaki, the [[Type-94 Shiranui|Type-94 Shiranui]], is finally deployed in combat for the first time. Boasting high performance as the world's first 3rd generation standard Tactical Surface Fighter, the upgradability of the design is ultimately poor, leading to complications in its upgrade plans in later years. *The United States first deploys the F-18E/F Super Hornet, an all-round high performance upgrade of the F-18 Hornet. With the completion and deployment of this high cost performance machine, the F-14 which until then had continued to defend its absolute position as the Navy's mainline Tactical Surface Fighter is driven into retirement. *The Unified Front of China first deploys the J-10, developed together with Israel behind closed doors. A second generation machine based on the F-16C jointly developed by Shengdu and the IEI, it becomes the most successful F-16 derivative machine. *The Soviet Union first deploys the MiG-29 Lastochka. Developed by the Mikoyam Guluvich Design Bureau, it is a high performance Tactical Surface Fighter that should be called the culmination of Soviet second generation machines pushing mobility and close-combat capabilities to the limits, but domestic procurement is depressed and a way out is sought overseas. *Euro Fightas completes the ECTSF tech demonstrator machine, the ESFP (E'xperimental '''S'urface 'F'ighter 'P'rogram) prototype. With the aim of appealing to various nations, the tech demonstrator unit-using Rain Dancers squadron is formed, and with the backing of the British government it is dispatched to the UN's European Region Military. 1995 *Soldier-class BETA are first confirmed. *The United Nations decides to adopt the Japanese plan for Alternative IV to take over from Alternative III. The proposal by Dr. Kouzuki Yuuko of the Imperial University is adopted and elevated in status to the Fourth Alternative Plan. Establishment of headquarters could not be done in time for the sudden decision, and supposed headquarters are set up at the Imperial University's Applied Quantum Physics Research and the like. Dr. Kouzuki assumes position of overall director of Alternative IV. Behind the unusually early stage elevation is the backlash on the side of the UN against aggressive lobbying by the United States for the revival of their own plan, which has become even more radical. *The United States and her Alternative V allies begin the infrastructure construction in space for the purposes of completing their colony ship backup plan to Alternative IV. *Work on the development of the 00 Unit begins under Alternative IV. As the candidate selection pool, an Eishi training school under the direct control of the Plan is established at the commandeered Imperial Army Hakuryou Base. *Alongside the Alternative IV bid decision, more Imperial Army facilities are opened to the UN Military. *Japan passes an amendment to extend the draft to unmarried women over the age of 18. *The UN starts the Blue Book program. *The Soviet Union begins the ПЗ (Total Eclipse) Plan *The UN Statistics Division announces that the world population has fallen to approximately 50% of the pre-BETA Wars figure. *The United States first deploys the modernized version of the F-15C Eagle, the F-15E Strike Eagle. *''Muv-Luv Alternative Chronicles Rain Dancers'' occurs. 1996 * Asian nations that have become war zones appeal to Australia and other Oceanian nations for assistance, and relocation of state functions begins. As of 2001, Malaysia and Singapore still maintain their own territories. *The 'C'onsolidation 'o'f 'S'outh'e'''ast '''A'sian 'N'ations, COSEAN, is established. Many countries that have lost their territories that object to being incorporated under the direct control of the UN choose to form COSEAN and cooperate indirectly. This is due to distrust from being forced to participate in Operation Swaraj for the sake of a secret UN plan. *Christian fundamentalist sects rapidly expand, increasing their protest and demonstration activities. *As an insurance measure in response to unease over the UN's forced status elevation and the excessively absurd contents of the Japanese plan, the United States proposes the call for a fifth, backup plan. With the backing of South American and African nations, it is approved. *The call for Alternative V as a backup plan is labeled as "Nothing more than an attempt by America to rouse support for its plan for the concentrated use of G-bombs," and the various Eurasian nations advocate a program dedicated to advancing TSF technological development, which will be headquartered at the UN Military's Yukon base in Alaska. Work begins on expanding the base. *The Imperial Diet of Japan passes an amendment further lowering the male draft age. De facto full mobilization of students. *Starting with Kitakyushu, a type 2 evacuation advisory is announced throughout all of Kyushu. *The Unified Front of China starts trial deployment of the J-11. *Sweden first deploys the 3rd generation Tactical Surface Fighter JAS-39 Gripen. **The main events of'' Owarinaki Natsu, Towa Naru Shirabe'' (Endless Summer, Eternal Melody) occur. **The main events of'' Muv-Luv Alternative Chronicles Confessions'' occur. 1997 *The Arabian Peninsula front that had withstood the BETA invasion for over ten years collapses. The African Union and Middle East Coalition forces rebuild the front across the Suez and barely hold back the invasion of the African continent. *Europe and United States receive signal from the Daedalus Project's Icarus I probe. A terrestial exoplanet of AA grade habitability is found in the Barnard's Star system in the constellation of Ophiuchus. In response, considering the insistence of various Eurasian nations, the United States presents a proposed amendment to the next Alternative Plan that adds evacuation to an exoplanet. Pointing out the excessively good timing, some call it a hoax to push through their own Plan through. *The United Nations accepts the American plan for Alternative V as a contingency plan. * The plan to construct large spaceships at a Lagrange point under Alternative V begins. The reality of two Alternative Plans existing side by side could be called an abnormal situation. This matter becomes the turning point that makes clear the difference in the anti-BETA strategy of the Oceanian and Eurasian nations and Canada, and the pro-American African and South American nations. *The special task force under the direct control of the Fourth Alternative Plan, A-01, is established. *The Governor-General of Taiwan announces the acceptance of the Communist Party of China government in Taiwan. *Japan first rolls out the [[Type-97 Fubuki|Type-97 Fubuki]]. *The Soviet Union first deploys the Su-37 Terminator. 1998 *Japanese forces carry out Gwangju Operation, supporting UN and COSEAN forces in their withdrawal from the Korean peninsula. The Lieutenant General Ayamine incident occurs, referred to as the "tragedy of the Gwangju Operation". *'June: 'BETA proceeding east from the Chongqing Hive land in Japan. Landing on the coast of the Sea of Japan, beginning with Kitakyushu, in just one week they invade the Kyushu, Chuugoku and Shikoku regions, resulting in 36 million victims. 30% of the Japanese population is wiped out. Evacuation directive is issued in the Kinki and Tokai regions. Mass movement of 25 million people begins (A portion migrate to Australia). *'''August 10: Kyoto falls at the end of a fierce one-month long defense. The capital is moved from Kyoto to Tokyo. *The BETA invasion stagnates in the vicinity of the Nagano prefecture with the construction of H21, the Sadogashima Hive. Around this time, the US armed forces unilaterally break the Treaty of Mutual Cooperation and Security between the United States and Japan and withdraw US forces stationed in Japan. *Preparations to relocate capital functions to the second Imperial Capital in Sendai begin. *Alternative IV headquarters relocates together with the move to Sendai. Similar measures are carried out for the Hakuryou Base eishi training school. *BETA resume their eastward advance. Invading the Greater Tokyo Area, they gain complete control of West Kanto, and the Imperial Army Hakuryou Base is destroyed. The BETA group mysteriously changes direction just before reaching the Imperial capital. The advance stagnates after passing south of the Izu peninsula, then becomes a stalemate at the Tama River. Round-the-clock culling operations continue. *Reconnaisance satellite intelligence confirms the construction of H22, the Yokohama Hive. *UN Joint Military Command decides on the basic strategy of enclosing the BETA on the Eurasian continent from the Kamchatka-Japan-Taiwan-Philippines to Africa-England defense lines. *Dr. Kouzuki Yuuko proposes to the United Nations an operation to capture Yokohama Hive. UN command immediately approves. COSEAN is approached for participation. *The Imperial Diet of Japan passes an amendment to further lower the draft age for women to 16 years old. *Expansion work on the UN's Yukon Base in Alaska is completed. *The ECTSF pre-production model is first delivered to British Army trial units. The machine is officially designated the EF-2000 Typhoon. *France first deploys their independently developed 3rd generation Tactical Surface Fighter, the Rafale. *The F-22A Raptor EMD Phase2 begins operation in active service. 1999 *'Operation Lucifer' begins. The United Nations Military and COSEAN in Asia begin the greatest large-scale counteroffensive operation of the BETA Wars since Operation Palaiologos. The priority objectives are the destruction of the Yokohama Hive and the recovery of Honshu Island. *'August 6': The United States deploys two G-Bombs at the Yokohama Hive. First successful Hive capture in human history. *Debate over the danger of G-bomb explodes in many countries. Seeing the overwhelming might of the G-bombs firsthand in Operation Lucifer, many Eurasian and some African nations erupt in debate over the threat. In contrast, with actual proof of their power, countries that originally supported the American plan begin to strongly advocate the use of G-bombs. *To serve as the headquarters of Alternative IV, construction of a UN Military base at the site of Yokohama Hive is requested by Dr. Kouzuki Yuuko. The UN immediately approves. As construction of Yokohama Base begins, UN Military command orders the immediate withdrawal of United States armed forces in the area. The main reason for the immediate approval was to act as a restraint by the anti-G-bomb threat faction on the overbearing American promotion of the Alternative V contingency plan. *Boening begins the Phoenix Initiative. Proof-of-concept demonstration for an F-15 upgrade plan begins at Yukon Base. (F-15強化策の実証実験がユーコン基地で始まる。) Boening's Tactical Surface Fighter Development Division proposes a plan to upgrade the F-15 to third-generation TSF standards of performance at low cost through simple renovation and retrofitting of parts. *The Soviet Union develops the Su-47 Berkut. Experimental enhancement of the Su-37 developed independently by the Sufoni Design Bureau. *The United States first deploys the A-12 Avenger. 2000's 2000 *'January: '''The Alternative Plan occupation section is completed. Its research organization is relocated from the Imperial University. The ''eishi ''training school that had been temporarily relocated to the Imperial Army Nerima garrison is also relocated alongside. * '''February: '''The Imperial Royal Guard first deploys the purely domestic 3rd generation Tactical Surface Fighter, the Type-00 Takemikazuchi. *'May: The EF-2000 Typhoon is first deployed in actual combat by the British Army and the United Nations European Region Military. The West German Army's Cerberus Battalion is selected for priority supply as the first United Nations' unit to deploy the Typhoon. *Controversy over the dangers posed by the G-bombs erupts within the United States Congress. (米国議会内にもG弾脅威論噴出) *The debate over the dangers of the G-bombs develops into anti-Alternative Plan ideology. Photographs and a variety of data on the hypocenter of a G-bomb explosion are exposed by a Christian fundamentalist UN staff member. Moved by these facts, a faction questioning the use of G-bombs appears within the United States Congress. At the same time, a movement that questions the pros and cons of the Alternative Plan itself begins within nations that consider G-bombs a threat. (同時に、G弾脅威論に賛同していた国々の中に、オルタネイティヴ計画そのものの是非を問う動きが出始める。) *The Japan-America Joint Tactical Surface Fighter Development Program, the XFJ Program, is approved. With the F-4 approaching the end of its service life, the debate concerning the selection of the next TSF to replace it becomes complicated. An official point of compromise is reached in the adoption of the Japan-America joint development plan proposed by Lieutenant Colonel Iwaya Eiji to steal the United States' latest technologies and raise the standard of Japanese development technology. For this purpose, the Type-94 upgrade program is approved by the Imperial Diet. Meanwhile in the United States, as a result of vigorous lobbying by Boening, which received the contract for the XFJ Program, successfully winning over the anti-Alternative V faction, Congress gives its approval. **The events of the Euro Front and Muv-Luv Alternative Chronicles Adoration take place. 2001 *The UN's Yokohama Base commences operations. Though only 70% complete, as main base functions have reached more or less 100% operational status, full opening is authorized. Construction of the incomplete sections continues. *Dr. Kouzuki Yuuko confers with the pro-Alternative faction in the United States. A delegation of political and business circles that support Alternative IV contacts her in secret. Yoroi Sakon of the Imperial Ministry of Information, Foreign Affairs Section Two, sets up negotiations for the requisitioning of the mothballed HI-MAERF Project prototypes. At the same time, the anti-Alternative V faction is also contacted. *'''February: BETA land in Niigata. **Events of Muv-Luv Alternative Faraway Dawn take place. *'March 14': The United States first deploys the F-22A Raptor. *'May': The XFJ Program begins. **The events of Total Eclipse take place. **The USSR first deploys the Su-47 Berkut. *'August': BETA invade the eastern part of the Kamchatka Peninsula. Successful test firing of EML-99X Electromagnetic Induction Launcher earns 2nd Lt. Yuuya Bridges highest number of enemy kills on a first sortie in history. Complications with the weapon afterwards have a direct effect on both the XFJ Program and later events during Muv-Luv Alternative. **'August 19': Ц-04 Frontline Supply Base Incident. Ц-04 base destroyed. *'August' '28': The Shiranui Second is unveiled. Development continues. *'September 21': A large-scale terrorist attack on Yukon Base (later referred to as the "day of infamy") is carried out by the Refugee Liberation Front. *'October 22'Divergence date with Unlimited's timeline: Shirogane Takeru arrives at Yokohama Base. *'November 11': BETA invasion of Niigata. The 12th and 14th armored division of the IJA's Mainland Defense Force stop the assault at the Chuetsu and Kaetsu Provinces **The events of Muv-Luv Alternative Faraway Dawn 2 take place. *'November 29': The XM3 TSF operating system, making use of new concepts, developed by Kouzuki Yuuko with the aid of Shirogane Takeru, begins demonstration tests at Yokohama Base in absolute secrecy. *'December 5 to 6': The 12/5 Incident, an attempted coup d'etat by radical members of the Japanese Imperial Army, is aborted by loyalist and UN forces. *'December 10': Field test of XM3 using the [[F-4_Phantom#F-4JX|Type 77/F-4JX Gekishin]] and the [[Type-97 Fubuki|Type 97 Fubuki]] TSFs. Failure of containment apparatus allows BETA specimens being studied to break free during the combat trials, causing the deaths of several eishi ''and other personnel. *'December 10 to December 17': 00 Unit is completed. * '''December 25': Operation 21st begins. H21, the Sadogashima Hive (Objective 21), is assaulted by a coalition of Imperial Japanese, COSEAN, and United Nations forces, and is successfully destroyed along with Sadogashima with the detonation of the XG-70b's Moorcock-Lechte Engine. Previously unseen BETA activity occurs but this is put down to BETA unpredictability in the chaos of the battle. **The first part of Muv-Luv Alternative Chronicles Succession and the events of Chicken Divers take place. *'December 26/27': The second part of Muv-Luv Alternative Chronicles Succession takes place. *'December 29 to 30': BETA attack on Yokohama Base by survivors of the Sadogashima Hive. Even further previously unseen BETA activity occurs. The results of this almost causes the destruction of Yokohama base along with the 00 Unit and incomplete XG-70b and XG-70d. This is narrowly averted at the cost of over 10,000 killed, wounded, or MIA personnel and the effective annihilation of all military forces stationed there. *'December 31': Operation Trident and Operation Ouka begin. 2002 *'January 1': The assault on H01 (the Original Hive) in the Kashgar region of Western China begins. BETA show obvious signs of tactical thinking in ignoring re-entry bombs and prioritising TSFs and re-entry destroyers over falling re-entry shells. The ground forces and almost all of the UN and US Orbital Drop Corps take significant damage, the latter being picked off from the air as they dropped without a heavy metal cloud. The Hive is seized with the use of the XG-70d. The Superior inside, Target A, is destroyed. *'Winter sometime after January 1st:' The epilogue of Owarinaki Natsu, Towa Naru Shirabe takes place. *'July': East Siberia is retaken. **Japan first deploys the [[F-15_Eagle#Test_Type-02.2FF-15SEJ_Gekkou|F-15SEJ Gekkou]]. 2003 *'April 10': Operation Sledgehammer, the operation to capture H20 (Cheorwon Hive) on the Korean peninsula, begins. **The last segment of Muv-Luv Alternative Chronicles Succession occurs. *'April 12': Cheorwon Hive is subjugated by mankind's forces. *'August': Imperial Japanese and Soviet forces carry out joint search-and-destroy operations against the BETA along the Sakhalin coast. 2004 *Operation(s) to retake Europe begin. *Japan deploys the [[XFJ-01_Shiranui_Second#Type-04_Shiranui_Second|Type 04 Shiranui Second]]. *A Squadron of EF-2000 Typhoons is given to the Empire of Japan for purchase evaluation. Footnotes Original source http://www9.atwiki.jp/alternative/pages/18.html References Category:Setting Category:Alternative Category:Timeline